


Santini

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Leonard Snart, Minor Lisa Snart, Minor Mick Rory, The Rogues As Family (The Flash), female rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Rip is just over eight months pregnant, tired, hungry, lonely, and upset.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen & Rip Hunter, Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253
Kudos: 3





	1. First

Rip Hunter was going to kill someone.

She is eight and a half months pregnant and can barely move without tiring almost immediately.

She has a hard time going to the street in front of the safe house where she is staying with Lisa!

That is the first problem.

The second?

Mick is with the others reading facing the so-called Legion of Evil.

Third?

Barry is busy with his villain of the week, that damn meta.

Fourth?

The rogues, Lisa included, are in Keiston City committing a robbery they should have committed five days ago but according to Mark something went wrong and they ended up having to delay it until today.

Fifth?

He wants to go to the Big Belly Burger.

In short, she is alone, tired and wants to go out to eat!!!

She got out of bed and put Len's parka on over her running clothes, almost the only one she had left at this stage of the pregnancy since she hadn't bought new clothes, along with Mick's boots taking her cell phone and her purse in the way to the door where he opened the door, got out, locked the door and left.

She walked slowly, ignoring the stares she received until the taxi ranks but she never arrived because on the way she received a severe blow to the head and could only see a white man in his thirties, strong before he passed out.

____________________________

-"Welcome back, Captain Hunter."-

Rip woke up suddenly hissing low when she felt that when she woke up she moved, making her notice that her arms were chained to a kind of pipe / column to which her legs were also tied with shackles at her wrists and ankles.

-"Who are you? What do you want from me? ”-she growled, opening her eyes and looking at the three men in front of her, noticing that one of the two who was standing and crossed his arms was the one she had seen before she was unconscious.

-"From you?"- Asked one of the three who was sitting with one leg over the other, who was the oldest and obviously the boss.- "Oh, my dear, we don't want anything from you. You are only a means to an end."-

-"A means to an end…"-she whispered before looking at the one who was clearly the boss and growling-" And what is that end if you can tell?"-

The older man present, the one who was clearly the boss, got up and approached her still leaving some distance between them.

-"Of course."-he answered before smiling with something sinister as it seemed-"My name is Alberto Santini and you are here to make Leonard Snart pay for the murder of my cousin and the decline of my family."-he said seriously and clearly anger and hatred in his tone of voice.

Rip was surprised, although she did not let it notice, since that fact had not been expected.

-"Why me?"-she asked to which the older man gave a slight laugh.

-"Come on, girl, we are not stupid, we know that the baby you are carrying." - she pointed to her pregnant stomach to which she wanted to cover herself but could not because she was tied - "is from Snart, and don't try to fool us. We're just going to wait and see when it takes Snart to see the video that we sent to the police and come after his beloved family".-he teased at the end making all three laugh.

Rip swallowed without being noticed.

She hoped Barry would see the video before Santini realized that Len was not coming.

The dead cannot rescue the living.

___________________

Barry had just caught a thief after he left Mercury Labs and couldn't be happier. He had a great day.

He had slept well, he and Iris started talking to work things out and had a delicious breakfast, he caught the bad guy before noon.

Yes, a good day without a doubt.

-"Hey, Joe, what's up? I saw your message after leaving the suit at Star Labs."-he told his adoptive father once he arrived back at the police station seeing how everyone was looking at their computers.-"Joe?" -He asked when he turned to see him worried.

-"We have a problem, Bar."- Joe commented seriously, turning the computer screen so that Barry could see it.

And his soul fell at his feet.

-"This is a message for Leonard Snart,"- said a man with two others holding Rip passed out.- "If he doesn't come to meet me in the next three hours, his family will die,"- and the screen went dark.

Shit.

Forget about his good day.


	2. The New Rogue

_ Barry had just caught a thief after he left Mercury Labs and couldn't be happier. He had a great day. _

_ He had slept well, he and Iris started talking to work things out and had a delicious breakfast, he caught the bad guy before noon. _

_ Yes, a good day without a doubt. _

_ -"Hey, Joe, what's up? I saw your message after leaving the suit at Star Labs."-he told his adoptive father once he arrived back at the police station seeing how everyone was looking at their computers.-"Joe?" -He asked when he turned to see him worried. _

_ -"We have a problem, Bar."- Joe commented seriously, turning the computer screen so that Barry could see it. _

_ And his soul fell at his feet. _

_ -"This is a message for Leonard Snart,"- said a man with two others holding Rip passed out.- "If he doesn't come to meet me in the next three hours, his family will die,"- and the screen went dark. _

_ Shit. _

_ Forget about his good day. _

_ ______________________ _

Rip opened her eyes, not having realized that she had fallen asleep until that moment, when she felt a pair of hands on her stomach.

-"Take your hands off me."-she growled with such anger that even she was surprised.

Behind them she felt how those hands stopped touching her at that moment and lowered her gaze.

-"Axel?"-she asked, surprised to see the young twenty-something boy in front of her.

The young man, who according to Hartley had been a rogue at the time, looked at her with such fear in his eyes that it reminded she of her soon, her little Jonah when he was still alive and had a nightmare.

The protection she felt for the former rogue was almost instantaneous after that.

-"Okay, Axel, everything is fine, I'm not going to hurt you."-She assured him making the boy look at him still confused.-

-"I'm Rip, Axel, Leonard Snart ar... is my partner."-she soon corrected herself and apparently that was enough because the boy went from looking at her confused and terrified to looking forward to it.-"Axel, where are we?"-she asked.

-"In the port."-replied the boy after a few minutes of silence from both of them-"I don't know why but I know I heard the sea and one plus one ... two."-he ended up saying.

Rip nodded as best she could as a plan was already forming in her mind, counting on a backup in case Barry couldn't get there in time.

-"Untie me."-she said to Axel who hesitated a moment before nodding and doing just that.-"How are you free?"-

-"The Santini are sure that he would not run away, not with this."-and while Axel released she, he showed her the police bracelet hacked into his leg to geolocate him.-"It would be a suicide to try."-he finished explaining how he helped her to go down and stand up on the ground.

She nodded and thought about it all by nodding to herself and leaning on the younger boy as they both began to walk.

-"We'll get out of here, Axel, you'll see. I don't know how but we can't stay still, let's go."-still somewhat reluctant, the young man nodded and both continued walking heading through the dark place touching the walls looking for a door, a window, something to get out of there.

_____________________

While all this was going on, Barry had already taken him and Joe to Star Labs and they were waiting for Cisco to locate Rip.

For a few minutes the three of them were waiting with Barry moving his leg restlessly before which Cisco did not say anything just because he noticed how worried he was for Rip and his unborn son or daughter.

-"Cisco…"-Joe ended up saying after ten minutes of waiting.

-"I have them."-Cisco interrupted him, causing both of them to look and see that Cisco had indeed located Rip on the docks, in the port.-"Ready, go to ..."-Barry ran out putting the suit on in a second and disappearing-"... save her, Flash."-Cisco finished sighing once Joe and he were alone.

-"Everything will be fine."-Joe ended up saying and Cisco nodded in agreement as he took out his cell phone to call Caitlin and let her know what was happening.

______________________

-"Rip?"-Flash asked and Rip felt relief fill her when she heard Barry's voice.

-"Flash!"-she yelled low, knowing that Axel didn't know the hero's true identity.

As soon as he saw she Barry ran over and hugged her, making she let go of Axel, who looked both sides scared and at them surprised.

-"Are you okay?"-He asked, to which Rip nodded as best she could, returning the hug.

-"I'll get you out of here." -

-"We."-Hunter clarified to which Barry turned her looking at Walker at the end and looking at Rip surprised.-"I'll explain it to you".-

-"Good."-Flash agreed.-"We're leaving."-It was all the warning Axel and Rip had before Barry will get them out of there.

_______________________

A week later, after having told the Rogues what had happened and arrested the Santini, Rip had all the Rogues, including Mick via video conference, reunite.

-"Boss."-Mardón greeted as soon as he reached the living room of the safe house where all the rogues were already scattered, waiting for Rip to speak.

She greeted Mark with a nod before clearing her throat drawing everyone's attention, some of whom were staring at Axel Walker at her side, snuggled against her as if protecting him.

And well, it was true, as Sam Scudder himself would say "Snart I do not know falls in love with a sweet fairy, idiot".

-"I have gathered you all here for something important."-she began saying it would be.

-"For the last robbery?"-Sam interrupted nervously.

-"Why haven't I come back yet?"-Was Mick's interruption from the computer screen that Hartley had placed on the middle table in the living room.

-"By Walker."-Hartley spoke clearly and loudly, to which Rip nodded, getting a general "ah ..." from most of those present and an "obvious" from Lisa and Hartley himself.

-"Axel has lost a lot, just like us..."-she clarified to what everyone looked at each other or nodded, or both, in agreement-"...that is why I have decided that, as Len almost did in the past, Axel is from today on a rogue. Any objections?”-She asked and most of them shook their heads quickly, not wanting to piss her off.

-"Sounds good to me."-Said Lisa and Hartley with a shrug of their shoulders.

-"The boy makes bombs, by me great."-Mick intervened making Rip roll her eyes while Axel looked excited by her side.

-"Well, now let's see a movie." -she command once the most important issue was dealt with.-"Hart, it's your turn to choose."-she clarified, making Mark and Lisa complain with Mick, adding that if he chose Harry Potter again, he was disconnected.

Rip laughed to himself, couldn't ask for anything better.

Only, maybe, that Len could be with them too.


End file.
